The message of hope
by Heyannabay
Summary: Kurt is living in the new york, he works at vouge, and is happy with life, though he is kind of lonlely in his apartment. But one day in the coffee shops, he meets one cute boy, which name is Blaine. Kurt helps blaine, because blaines roommate has thrown blaine out of their apartment.


**Chapter one.**

Kurt was making his way to the coffee shop, just like every other day, except today was a crappy day; the rain was ruining his hair and making his clothes wet and heavy to walk around in. His umbrella was ruined by the wind so that would just make no sense to use, but of course he had to walk around with it, because he didn't know it was ruined when he picked it up at his apartment. The rest of the people on the streets were bumping in to him more than they usual did, because they couldn't see anything for the umbrella. _Just one of those days_, Kurt thought to himself as he finally got to the Starbucks, he always went to. The coffee shop was pretty mush empty which was weird, considering it was a typical busy Wednesday morning. But Kurt shrugged it off and went to stand in line, he made his usual order and walked over to an empty table to wait on his coffee, he made himself relax a little, even though he really wasn't comfortable sitting in his wet clothes on a wooden chair. The barista called his name and Kurt slid out of the chair to go pick up his coffee, as he turned to go back to the same table he saw a dark haired boy sitting at it, as Kurt allowed himself to study the boy a little he noticed that he had never seen the boy here before even though Kurt was here every day at the same time. _He's kind of cute though_, and Kurt figured it wouldn't mind asking if he could join him, so he did. "Hello, may I?" Kurt asked the boy politely, the dark haired boy looked up at him and smiled nicely, he nodded while he studied Kurt a little. Kurt offered a smile back and sat down on the chair. "Kurt" he said as he reached his hand out to gesture the other boy to take it, "Blaine" the boy said quietly as he took Kurt's Hand to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine, are you from New York, I have never seen you around?" Blaine's smile faded I little, "well no, I'm from Bushwisk, Brooklyn. But my roommate kicked me out" Blaine said while glancing down at his suitcase, which Kurt Hadn't noticed before just now, "oh, I'm sorry about that, that's got to suck" he said shocked. Blaine just shrugged and glanced down at his hands, "I'm sorry this properly isn't my business at all, but where are you going to stay?" The two boys sat and talked for the next 2 hours, and Kurt really began to find the other boy quite nice, but when Kurt glanced at his clock at noticed that he was going to be late, he thought he was going to get a heart attack. "Wow I'm really sorry but I got to get to work now or else I'm going to be late, my boss is going to be really mad if I do", Blaine smiled to him and nodded, "that's okay, but I would really like to see you again Kurt, can I meet you after work?" Kurt could not hide the blush, but hoped that Blaine didn't notice, "yearh of course, you can come to my work and wait for my there by 5, okay?" Blaine nodded "okay" as Kurt grabbed his back and swung it over his shoulder he took the last sip of his coffee and walked to the door, but he only just made it half way there before Blaine called after him "but where do you work?" Kurt smiled and turned around "vogue" he said as he walked out the door, leaving a stunned boy.

It was a slow day at work; because Kurt couldn't lie he could not wait to see Blaine again. As the clock finally hit 5, Kurt made it through the big glass doors and immediately saw Blaine in the lounge, standing right up as he saw Kurt, and offered him a smile, Kurt smiled politely back, as he made his way towards the other boy. "So, vogue?" Blaine asked right away, giving Kurt a teasing smile, Kurt noticed that Blaine was still walking around with his suitcase "years well, what did you expect?" Kurt said smiling, "still haven't found anywhere to live?" Blaine shook his head as the two boys made it to the elevator. "I hope you don't mind, but can we drop by my place before we go anywhere I need to change to something that hasn't been wet" Blaine laughed and nodded "of course, where do you live?" "Harlem" Kurt said quickly.

The two quickly got a cab, so they didn't have to wait too long in the pouring rain. "West 130th street please" Kurt said to the driver who nodded and began the drive.

Even though the trip the Kurt's place took a long time and it properly would have been a better idea to take the train as Kurt usually did, he didn't regret it; it was nice sitting in silence and just chat with Blaine. "so I now this is weird to ask considering we just met this morning I just have to ask, because I have wondered, but, are you gay?" Blaine offered him a smile, "yes I am" Blaine said as he locked eyes with Kurt. The rest of the ride went smooth, a little bit of silence here and there but to Kurt's surprise is wasn't awkward at all.

As they reached their destination, Kurt paid the driver, even though Blaine didn't agree with him. They made their way up to Kurt's door and entered his apartment. The apartment was a perfect size for... two? "Do you live here alone?" "Yearh pretty much, besides from my Cat I'm pretty much alone here", just as Kurt finished his sentence a big cat was making its way from another room towards the couch, it sat in front of the cough and began its meowing. Kurt sighed and walked over to the cat and lifted it up on the couch, "he's too fat" Kurt said half laughing, "oh" was all Blaine could manage to say. "So, I will just go in and change, make yourself at home" Kurt said making his way to his bedroom. Now that Blaine got the time to study Kurt's apartment he began walking around a little, the style was sleek, white with a hint of sky blue, it wasn't screaming _gay_ but you could definitely doubt if it was a women or a man who lived here, Blaine made his way over to an white book case, with a lot of books but also quite many pictures, first the biggest picture of them all was a black and white photo of an lady, quiet and old picture, but she was absolutely beautiful, the next picture was of Kurt and a balled man, probably his dad, the rest of the pictures were of Kurt with different girls and boys but the last one was of Kurt, the balled man again, a women with brown hair and a very tall browned haired boy, he wondered who the lady was because it was defiantly not the same lady as the women in the black and white photo, a picture which Blaine by the way couldn't get out of his mind, so he let his eyes wander back to the picture of the lady and took it down from the shelf, he just had to look a bit more, because this was maybe the most beautiful women he had ever seen, as Blaine kept looking at the women he found a lot of things that Kurt definitely got from her, so this had to be his mom. "She's dead" Kurt said and made the other boy jump a little, Kurt offered Blaine a smile as they locked eyes, "oh I'm so sorry", "it's okay" Kurt said as he sat down on the couch, next to the cat, "she is really beautiful" Blaine said as he made the way over to the couch and sat down next to Kurt "you look a lot like her" _did I just call him beautiful? Well crap_  
"um? Thanks" Kurt said, a little too quiet. Blaine looked embarrassed down at his hands. _you don't even know if he is gay goddammit_, if Kurt didn't read minds Blaine certainly didn't know _what_ Kurt was doing because as if he just had read Blaine's mind he spoke "I'm gay, don't worry" Blaine smiled but kept his head bend. "hey it's okay, I know I look a lot like her, I guess you just shocked me a little. Come let's go" Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder as he left him alone on the couch. Blaine shook his head but left the couch and walked out together with Kurt, as they got down to the street and waited for a cab, Kurt was the first to speak up, " so where do you want to go, it's kind of late, are you hungry, we could go out and eat, I know a really good restaurant we can walk to", " yearh lets do that", Kurt smiled down at him and noticed what he Hadn't noticed before, the suitcase, "oh Blaine you don't have to keep walking around with that suitcase, let me take it up to the apartment, don't move" before Blaine could say anything Kurt had snapped the suitcase from Blaine's hand and was already running up to the apartment.

The two boys had finished eating and just sat in silence for a while. "Are you ready to leave?" Kurt asked Blaine and cut the silence "yearh I think so" Blaine offered a smile, "great I will go up and pay then, be right back" "Kurt.." But Blaine were left alone before her could say anything.

As they were walking back to Kurt's apartment, Blaine kept wondering about Kurt's mom, "when did she die?" Blaine asked. "When I was eight, and yes I miss her a lot even though I wasn't that old, but me and my dad have done a great job on our own, and it's great that he have found a new wife and she is great but she could never replace my own mom" Kurt looked at Blaine who was looking straight at Kurt, Blaine blushed a little before looking away and answering Kurt, "No I could imagine that she couldn't" Blaine said quietly. The rest of the walk went on in silence, and Blaine really felt calm.

As they two boys got up to Kurt's apartment, Blaine immediately grabbed his suitcase and went to the door, where Kurt, to his surprise, still was standing. "Blaine it's late, stay here I have a guest bedroom, we can find a place for you tomorrow, but since you have nowhere to go right now, please stay" Kurt smiled at him and locked the door behind him. "O-okay" _where the hell did that come from?_ "Bathroom is over there, bedroom to the left of the bathroom, my room is just over there if you need me" Kurt said as he pointed toward the three different doors. Blaine nodded, and Kurt turned on his hells wandering to his own room. Blaine stood in the middle of the living room for a while before taking his suitcase to the guest room, which definitely did not look like a guest room, but a normal teenage or half grown adult bedroom. Blaine got ready for bed before snuggling down under the covers. "Goodnight Blaine" Kurt yelled from the other side of the apartment, "goodnight Kurt" Blaine was sure Kurt could hear how big Blaine was smiling while he said that, and Blaine allowed himself to blush a little. But after just laying a little Blaine couldn't keep is eyes open anymore and he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
